Before the Darkness Takes Me
by lovebitesx
Summary: The twenty-two tributes from the 74th Hunger Games are about to face death. Each death different and more bloody  possibly .  Rated T because well it's the Hunger Games
1. Kaiah, District 10

(a/n Hello, this is gonna be pretty short. Just how the twenty-two other tributes died. Pretty simple.)

**Kaiah, District 10**

_Sixty seconds is as long as we have to stand on our tribute plates before__ all hell brakes loose_. Kaiah spun her bracelet around her tiny wrist. All she wanted was to be back in District 10, happy and safe. As long as she was standing on this tribute plate, she was as unsafe as the rest of the twenty-three tributes. She looked around the Cornucopia seeing all the other tributes lined around the Cornucopia. She then looked around the Cornucopia seeing all the possible things that could keep her alive. But, would she risk her life trying to just get at least one good knife? Absolutely not! She would be dead before she even got close to safety or as far away from the bloodbath as possible. She looked around at the other twenty-three tributes and spotted her District partner, Maximum. He looked at for a second before the gong rang out, signaling that they could finally step off their circles. Kaiah ran off hers and headed toward the forest. _Just a couple more seconds and I'll be safely hidden in the forest._ But, all hope was lost when the knife from the girl from District 1 lodged in her throat.


	2. Camden, District 9

**Camden, District 9**

He looked around at all the other tributes set around the Cornucopia. He shook his head. The Capitol would do anything just for some entertainment. Including killing poor innocent children. Well, except the Careers from 1, 2 and 4. They weren't as innocent as the rest of them. They looked at the Hunger Games as a time to show some pride for their district when the rest of them looked at it like a death sentence. That's exactly how Camden looked at. And, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He knew very well that his mentor told him to stay away from the bloodbath and get the hell away from the Cornucopia. But, really how long did his mentor think he was going to last? Being from District 9 did no help what so ever when it came to the Hunger Games. He sighed and thought of how he was going to end things quickly, less painful. When the gong rang out, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He eyed an orange backpack and grabbed it exactly when the girl on fire grabbed it. He glared at her as she pulled and pulled until Camden felt a pain in his back. He felt sick so he chocked up blood and spit it on the girl from District 12. He saw her grey eyes get big and then run toward the forest before his eyes shut permanently.


	3. Cinnamon, District 8

(a/n Sorry this is so long. It's easier to make them short because not a lot of these characters even have names. By the way, when Peeta comes back and he tells the Careers he's gonna go finish off Cinnamon, I just couldn't see him killing her so I just had him hold her hand and kind of talk to her before she died. Enjoy!)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Do you really think if I did I would be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

**Cinnamon, District 8**

She zipped her jacket up and slouched against the tree, wanting, desperately, warmth. She wanted to be warm. She looked back toward what she thought was the direction of the Cornucopia and wished she had at least grabbed something. A backpack, anything that would have kept her warm. She shivered and looked around for any other tribute. She then sat up, remembering that she knew how to make a fire. She stood up and looked around for the Career tributes, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw no one. She stopped and listened for footsteps of any kind. She sighed. She jumped up and grabbed the lowest tree branch and snapped it off.

_Snap. _She breathed out, awaiting an attack from the Careers, but nothing. No one stepped out from a hiding place. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Cinnamon looked around again for any of the other twenty-three tributes. She again jumped up and grabbed another branch.

_Snap. _She turned and looked, to see any sign of the Careers. She then jumped up and then again.

_Snap. Snap. _She breathed out a sigh of relief after waiting thirty seconds to see if any form of life was around her. She placed the wood on the ground and began making her small fire. She could just imagine her mentor screaming at her. Making a fire, during the night, especially when some of the Careers hunt the other tributes at night, would easily get her seen and killed. But, right now she didn't care about anything other than becoming warm. Once the fire was started, a small smile crept its way onto her lips. She sat down infront of the fire, bringing heat to her hands. She looked up into the sky and sighed.

They were showing the dead tributes from the bloodbath.

The blonde girl from District 3.

Surprisingly, the spiky haired boy from District 4.

The blonde, green eyed boy from District 5.

Both brown haired tributes from District 6.

The blue eyed girl and the shaggy haired boy from District 7.

Her own District partner, Zane.

The brown eyed- dark haired tributes from District 9.

And, the pretty blonde girl from District 10.

She sighed. She thought of who else was still alive.

The Careers from District 1 and 2 made it, not really a shock at all.

The brunette from District 4.

The blue eyed boy from District 3.

The red head girl from District 5.

The blonde boy from District 10.

The big tall guy and the small twelve year-old from District 11.

And, then the boy and the girl on fire from District 12. She felt fatigue hit her and she slowly closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she noticed it was almost dawn. She awoke to the sound of footsteps. The Careers had found her. She panned her head all around the place she was sitting, until her eyes landed on the blue eyed boy from District 2. Cato, his name was, was tall and looked like he could break someone's neck in 2 seconds. She started to panic. She saw the blonde from District 1 behind Cato and back up against the tree. She saw the blue eyed girl from District 2 and the brunette from District 4. She saw Cato pull out his sword.

"Please don't…Please. Please don't kill me." She pleaded, knowing it was useless. She felt her back hit the tree and she knew she was trapped. Cato walked closer raising his sword. Before Cinnamon could say another word, he cut her throat. She screamed out in pain and slouched down against the tree. The Careers were celebrating a job well done. Cinnamon was taking short, pained breaths as the Careers walked the other way.

Not to long later, she heard someone else coming. She closed her eyes and tried to shy away from the person. She was already slowly bleeding to death, what more did these monsters want. She felt someone grab her hand so she snapped her eyes open. She saw the boy from District 12. He smiled sadly at her. _Why wasn't he doing anything? Shouldn't he be finishing me off? _She thought as he gently rubbed the back of her hand.

"Why?" She asked, hoarsely. He shook his head as he told he saw her at the knot tying station. She kept blinking as she felt her end coming closer. She closed her eyes, desperately wanting the pain to stop. And, then suddenly it did.


	4. Daze, District 5

**Daze, District 5**

He didn't want this. But, I mean who in this arena did? The Careers obviously but none of the other tributes. Daze wanted to be home in District 5 with his little sister Katara. She was only ten and didn't even know what the Hunger Games were. He looked around at all the other tributes. Some awaiting their deaths, others determined to get out alive. About three tributes down, he saw Rue from District 11. He sighed, thinking of his little sister. She was so innocent with her blonde pigtails and big blue eyes. He looked around the Cornucopia seeing all the different weapons, and survival items. He looked around at the tributes again, seeing Star's red hair. He hoped she made it out of the bloodbath. If he died, he hoped she would make it. He heard the gong and ran. He saw Star's red hair flash to a backpack and then dodge one of Clove's knives. She turned and smirked at District 2 before bolting into the forest. He smiled, when he suddenly felt a pain in his right thigh. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his leg. He looked around and looked into the icy blue eyes of Clove, who was very ready to kill him. He gulped, pulled the knife out, causing him to groan, and tried running toward the forest. He heard the bloodbath continuing behind him. He turned around for a second, feeling another pain in his left shoulder. He looked and saw a needle sticking out of his shoulder; whatever was in it was now in his system. _Poison._ He saw the boy from District 10, limping toward the forest. Daze grabbed the needle and threw it to the ground and again tried running to the forest. The bloodbath must've been done because he felt another pain in his back and he fell to the ground with a thump. He looked up and saw Star's brown eyes before everything faded.


	5. Aquamarine, District 4

(a/n Hello, yes this is RE-WRITTEN because after giving it some thought and the fact that we had testing today (reading *rolls eyes*) I got inspired. [and, one reviewers comment *cought Two Telescope Eyes cough*] I re-wrote some certain parts which means that I just added more to it. The next person (chapter whatever you wanna call it) is probably gonna be either District 3 or 7 (: Enjoy!)

**Aquamarine, District 4**

She rubbed her eyes waking up to see all the Careers asleep even Glimmer who was supposed to keep watch. Aqua sighed. She sat up and stretched feeling that her joints were very stiff. She ran her hands through her brown locks. She was determined to win. She wanted to see her boyfriend, Blitz and her little sister, Violet. She missed her yelling for her to get up, while pulling on her hand. Violet was always a morning bird. She missed the smell of her mothers cooking and the warm embrace of her father's hugs before he went to work. She especially missed the softness of Blitz's lips, the way his hair felt on her fingers, and the way he held her so sweetly, like if hugged any tighter she would break. A small smile appeared on her lips, when a sad thought came into her mind. What if she never got to experience any of those things again? She should've told Blitz she loved him. She sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes. _Wait. Careers don't cry. You've trained for this. You can get home._ She thought. But, what she didn't expect was about to come. She yawned and stood up, seeing something move up in the tree where District 12 was hiding. Her eyes got huge when she saw the tracker jacker nest fall and split open like an egg. She let out a high pitched screaming waking up the rest of the Careers and Peeta. She heard Clove yell out "To the lake!" watching as Cato, Marvel, Clove and Peeta bolted toward the lake. She felt a sting in her arm and watched as tracker jackers surrounded her. She let out another scream, feeling more stings. She felt the venom of the stingers and she stumbled the way she thought was toward the lake. She soon fell down not being able to go on or move another step because of the venom. She saw the entire forest bend into abnormal shapes and all the colors around her becoming brighter. She saw dots cloud her vision before she saw the darkness, hearing Glimmer scream on last time.


	6. Scarlet, District 3

(a/n I don't know why but I just see Beetee being her mentor and then Wiress being Fitch's (District 3 boy tribute). Random thought there. But, I liked writing this one. I don't know why but when I pictured the bloodbath, I pictured Clove and Aqua and Glimmer being all badass chicks and killing almost everyone. But, that would not do good for Marvel's, Cato's, Exer's ego. So, I had Marvel help Aqua finish off Scarlet. I didn't want to like behead her, so I just had him dig the sword into the side of her throat until he was satisfied. Scarlet to me is just this very gentle person that did not have the odds in her favor. Enjoy!)

**Scarlet, District 3**

She sighed and looked around at the other tributesready to get thrown into the arena to battle it out. She was only 15; she had the rest of her life ahead of her. She remembered what Beetee said, "Try if you can to get away from the bloodbath." She pushed a piece of curly, blonde hair and tries to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to District 3, where she would be playing outside in her backyard with her father, her mother having already gone to work. She saw her little brother, Axel, coming outside and tittering is way toward her. She subconsciously grabbed her locket with a picture of her family in it. She felt a smile tug on her lips and she opened her blue eyes, suddenly feeling confident that she would at least try to make it out of the bloodbath. She heard the gong sound and ran straight into the thick of things. She dodged a couple of people's weapons before she felt a knife go into her stomach. She dropped to her knees and tried to pull it out. She looked up to see the brunette from District 4 standing above her with a satisfied smirk on her face. Scarlet felt all of the color drain from her face when she saw the brunette from District 1 with a sword in his hand. She felt the sword on her neck before he cut deeper, blood just seeping from her cut before he pulled back and she fell on the ground the last thing she saw District 1 and District 4 high-fiving.


	7. Blade, District 6

(a/n When I wrote this I just pictured Blade as the 'I could careless' kind of person. The person that wouldn't care if he died, but as long as he accomplished something. So, this kind of shows how Exer (District 4 tribute boy) dies. But, there will still be a chapter for his character. I kinda think Blade's name is fitting. And, I just picture Clove with this icy look of determination in her blue eyes. Enjoy!)

**Blade, District 6**

Torture was exactly what this was. Pure torture. He loathed the Capitol. What sickminded person in the Capitol came up with the idea to watch kids' kill each other on live TV? He looked around and his eyes landed on the blonde girl from District 2. He saw her icy blue eyes light up when she saw what kind of weapons there were. Blade didn't know why but he just pictured her as a knife thrower. He sighed. He let his mind wander to District 6, his own personal hell. If anything he was kind of glad to get away from his step mom but, he would've liked it if it were because of something different. Blade didn't want to make it home. He didn't have anyone he thought would be sad if he saw him get killed, so why not have fun with it. He wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He looked at the weapons spread out around the Cornucopia and he eyed a sword. He heard the gong ring out and ran toward the sword. When he grabbed it, the boy from District 4 swung at him. _So, you wanna sword fight, huh?_ He thought bitterly. Blade gripped the sword like it was his life and swung back at District 4. The boy, Exer his name was, move out of the way. Exer then swung and hit Blade's arm, causing a huge cut. Blade felt pain run up his left arm but he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He glared at the Career and pushed the sword into the heart. He saw Exer's brown eyes grow huge. He pulled out the sword and then saw Exer's body fall on the ground his eyes still open. Blade smirked satisfied with what he accomplished. He turned around and felt a knife in his back. He fell to the ground with a thump and just pictured Clove's icy blue eyes starring as he fell with the same satisfied look he just had.


	8. Marvel, District 1

(a/n I think out of all the one's that was easiest to write, Marvel's would be it. This is just short and to the point. Marvel got what he deserved. At least that's what I think. I liked Rue (: District 7 is next. Enjoy!)

**Marvel, District 1**

He heard the bushes ruffle and hide behind the nearest tree. He didn't know exactly who would fall into the trap but he knew it wasn't the big guy from District 11. He was sure of that. He heard a little girl scream, and then came from around the tree to see who was caught in the net. He saw the little girl from District 11. He smirked. Sure, she was only 12 but she was still a tribute. The little girl saw him and her face immediately showed fear. "Katniss! Katniss!" Marvel smirked. That was District 11's ally. Sure, Marvel killing the girl on fire would piss Cato off. But, he didn't care what Cato thinks. He was tired of being told what to do by Cato, him acting like he owned the Careers. Even his own District partner looked like she wanted to stab him in the back, literally. "Rue!" He heard District 12 scream. _Sounds like she isn't that far away._ "Rue! I'm coming!" Marvel gripped the spear tighter. He saw the girl on fire break through the clearing and watch as the little girl reached her hand out of the net. He pulled his arm back and the spear left it, and then spear is in the little girl's stomach. He saw District 12 look at him with hatred, before she loaded her bow and arrows and let one fly. He suddenly felt the pain of the arrow hit his neck. He only had enough time to pull out the arrow before he bled to death.


	9. September, District 7

(a/n The parts before she gets killed is just random, kinda like painting a picture of what I think September looks like. I wanted her hair to be different so I pictured her with like brown hair with a random streaks of blonde, blue and neon green. I don't know if you put bleach on your hair that it does that. And, don't tell if it does or doesn't it just seemed like a pretty decient way, I guess. Enjoy!)

**September, District 7**

She pulled her brown hair into a ponytail, her one piece of dyed blue brown hair falling to the side of her face. She decided she was going to be like Johanna, seem weak and then come out fighting. But, who would get in her way? The Careers of course. Maybe if she was lucky, one of the Careers would be killed in the bloodbath. A smile formed on her lips just thinking of it. She had told her district partner, Peyton, which they would be allies so that she could still seem weak. She thought that was a pretty good plan, having Peyton to be her knight in shinning armor. But, she didn't want to have the unpleasant task of killing him if they were the last two. Her thoughts wandered to when she got the three streaks of different colors in her hair. When she was twelve, she got the blond by accident. She was playing around with the bleach and her older sister, June, had grabbed a piece of her hair and stuck it in the bleach, turning it blonde. When she was fourteen she got the blue streak for her birthday. And, before she went to the reaping she got the neon green streak. She wanted to be different, and that's exactly what she was. She heard the gong ring out and saw Peyton running toward supplies. A satisfied smile snuck its way onto her lips. She turned around and saw Glimmer charging toward her, causing her to run the other way. She looked to see if Peyton was around but she saw him get a knife in the back by Clove, which caused her to stop running and start running toward him. She saw Clove turn around and throw a knife directly at September. She was about to run toward the forest when the knife hit her in the chest, directly where her heart was. She fell to the ground, seeing nothing but red cloud her vision.


	10. Cato, District 2

(a/n This was VERY hard to write. I don't know exactly why. I just couldn't write for Cato. I couldn't go into the mind that was Cato. I wanted to add the part before he went over and go attacked by the mutts. When he hits the ground, it's mostly just random stuff after that. I wasn't exactly sure what to write. Enjoy!)

**Cato, District 2**

Safety. The only word on Cato's mind right now is safety. He isn't focusing on the star-crossed lovers from District 12, but of the mutts below the Cornucopia that want their blood. He looks at the mutts again, realizing there is some strange, unnerving human quality about them. He then notices a mutt with blonde fur and piercing green eyes with a collar that reads _1_ on it. _Glimmer. _He looks at the mutts again seeing Clove, Marvel, Aqua and Exer's mutts. He couldn't help but think why the mutt version of his fellow Careers hated him so much. But, really how long did all of them think the pact was going to stand in the Hunger Games. Cato is trying to regain his breathing, but he also sees the star-crossed lovers climbing up the side of the Cornucopia. He watches as they stand a few feet down from where he is. "Can they climb it?" He yells out the the lovers. "What?" Katniss yells back, not of what he said. Cato watches as Peeta says something to Katniss as she looks down at the tribute mutts. Cato watches the star-crossed lovers, trying to figure out their next move, when he sees Katniss climbing up and one of the mutts biting Peeta's calf. Cato flinces back. _At least if the mutt does get him, I will only have to kill fire girl. _He sees Katniss get Peeta from the hold of the mutt and start climbing toward where he is standing. He watches as they reach where he is standing and sees that Lover Boy is injured even worse then when he cut him. The District 12 girl is facing the pack of muttations, while Cato grabs Lover Boy and pulls him into a headlock, cutting of his air. Cato can feel Lover Boy clawing at his arm as fire girl decides what to do. District 12 has two arrows left. She pulls one back, getting ready to shoot at Cato, while he just laughs. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." Cato sees the realization on her face. They stare each other down, Cato trying to figure out how to send Lover Boy over the edge without taking his own life and Katniss trying to figure out how to kill Cato without killing Peeta. Cato looks down at Lover Boy to see his lips turn blue. Cato looks down to see the mutts still trying to get up onto the Cornucopia. He looks back at Katniss with a triumphant smile. But, what he notices a little to late is that Lover Boy has raised his bloody fingers and is drawing an 'X' on the back of Cato's hand. He sees that Katniss is going to aim at his hand which causes his smile to disappear. When the arrow pierces his hand, he lets go of Lover Boy and feels him push back against him. He hits the ground with a thud which causes the air to leave his body. He opens up his eyes to see the mutts getting ready to attack. He fights and fights and fights but in the end his efforts aren't worth it. When the mutts are satisfied, Cato lays on the ground bloody, desperately wanting the pain to go away, wanting more than anything to just die, right now. A desperate moan comes out his mouth, meaning nothing but pain. _Eventually the pain will go away and I'll die. _But, it seems that day never comes. Cato is whimpering, moaning out of pain while the sun slowly rises. He sees Katniss on the tip of the Cornucopia. He looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes. _Please. _He mouths. He watches as Katniss readies her arrow. Cato looks up toward the sky one last time before the arrow enters his skull.


	11. Rue, District 11

(a/n This was truelly my favorite to write. I loved Rue's character and cried reading this part in the book. Rue of District 11. The mockingjays will always sing Rue's melodic tune.)

**Rue, District 11**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

Rue listened as Katniss continued to sing. She honestly didn't think she would've made it that long. She was happy she had Katniss though.

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

Rue could hear Katniss struggling to continue that song, but was glad she was trying. Rue thinks of her family is District 11. How are they taking this? Are they mourning her? Rue hoped they would miss her.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

She felt Katniss tighten her grip as if she was the one dying not Rue. Rue looked into Katniss' grey eyes, seeing the tears brimming. She hoped Katniss would win.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Rue's eyes flutter shut, still hearing Katniss' voice.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

Rue can see herself singing the end of the work day tune and the mockingjays singing it back. She sees herself smiling, wanting this all to be a bad dream. She barely Katniss' pretty song, and can feel herself slipping away.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Rue sees the mockingjays singing Katniss' song as she slips away.


	12. Maximum, District 10

(a/n When I was writing this, I had to keep reminding myself that he had a crimpled foot and he didn't die in the bloodbath. Which is orginially how I started to write this chapter. And, let's say that Clove's knife was long enough to do that. And, yes I know the Careers hunt during the night, but I was thinking maybe she was returning to the Career camp where Cato was and she didn't find an tributes to kill during her hunting time so she stumbles apon Maximum, who is just waking up from a nap. Enjoy!

**Maximum, District 10**

He sighs, thinking of his chicken in District 10. He wishes we was like that chicken, safe, very in danger of being slaughtered, loved. Sure, he was well like by the people in his grade, but when he got home, well, that was a different story. Max let his mind wander to his little brother, Fang. So innocent, confused of where his older brother went. Fang looked up to him, Fang wanted to be just like his big brother. Thinking of Fang brought a sad smile onto Maximum's lips. Max looked down at his crimpled foot, thinking of all the people that felt sympathy toward him. Max lets his mind wander to when he put that needle in the boy from District 5's shoulder. He let his back hit a tree and let his eyes close, after all it was almost dawn. Who would be hunting him now? When he opened his eyes again, he saw the sun high in the sky. He stretched and looked around for anyone, when he spotted Clove from District 2. She smirked at him before reaching in her boot for something. What she was reaching for, Maximum didn't know. He saw her stand up straight and saw a shinning blade in her hand. Her smirk grew when she saw his eyes grow huge from the fear. He tried to stand up but his leg wasn't helping. He looked up at Clove when the knife left her hand and went through Maximum's stomach and partially into the tree.


	13. Aurora, District 9

(a/n So, basically Aqua came from the front and Glimmer came from the back.)

**Aurora, District 9**

She just wanted to be home, under her blankets while her older sister is complaining about something that happened at school that day. She missed feeling safe. She brushed a piece of her dark brown hair out of her face. She usually felt weird with her brown hair, it apparently wasn't common is District 9. But, now her hair stood as a symbol for her home, a place where she was okay being different. She looked around at the other tributes, seeing the Careers eyeing certain weapons. Her gaze locked on Glimmer, her lips set in a determined smirk. Aurora gulped. She looked around at the arena, being from District 9 was like useless in this type of arena. She heard the gong ring out and ran as far away from all of the rest of it as she could. She stopped and looked around at some of the now dead tributes. She breathed out, suddenly feeling sorry for those who had died for absolutely no good reason. She turned around and came face to face with Aqua, the girl from District 4. She started to back away slowly, waiting for Aqua to do something, pull out a knife, slice her arm with a sword anything. She stopped when she felt a knife in her back. She slightly turned her head and saw the Glimmer, smirking. She took the knife out of Aurora's back, Aurora feeling the blood drip down her back. Aqua then pulled out a knife and put into Aurora's stomach. Aurora felt nothing but pain by then. She fell down the ground, her self coiled around her stomach, the blood coming out faster because Aqua twisted the knife. She whimpered, desperately wanting the pain to stop. She breathed out a goodbye before she felt herself slip away.


	14. Zane, District 8

**Zane, District 8**

He looked around at the tributes set around the Cornucopia and looked at the weapons the Capitol expected them to kill each other with. He sighed and thought of his dog, his only real family. He wanted to home, running with his dog through his backyard, his parents already at work. He sighed, longing to be in District 8. He looked around at the tributes and locked eyes with Cinnamon's big brown eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt protective of her. _I'm gonna try and protect her. _He thought, determined. Cinnamon dropped the gaze and looked to another person. He sighed and heard the gong ring out. He ran toward the forest, hoping none of the Careers would come after him. But, Zane was sadly mistaken. Cato was following Zane. Zane stopped for a moment and turned around just to be hit in the stomach with Cato's spear. Zane falls to the ground, groaning. Cato comes up next to Zane with an expression-less face. Zane looks up at Cato with hatred. Cato kneels down next to Zane, his hand gripping on the spear. Zane doesn't know what to expect. Cato pulls out the spear, which causes Zane to cry out in pain. Zane rolls up into a ball, while Cato laughs while looking for another target. While all the fighting continues around Zane, he watches as he sees Cinnamon run into the woods. _Good luck, Cin. Maybe the odds will be in your favor._


	15. Star, District 5

(a/n If it wasn't obvious Star is Foxface. I liked writing this one. Enjoy!)

**Star, District 5**

Star leaned against the tree trunk, hearing her stomach growl again. She was starving. The last time she saw a tribute was during the feast. She had stopped not to far from where she ran into the forest, looking as she saw Katniss and Clove battle it out. She hadn't stayed to watch, scared that Cato or Thresh might consider coming after her. But, she figured out who had won the battle. She had seen Clove's face in the sky almost a week ago. And, for a week she tried to figure out Katniss managed to escape. But, Star soon figured out that Thresh probably saved her, but she couldn't figure out why. She had seen Thresh's picture in the sky the night it was raining. Somehow, even Star hadn't figured it out; she found somewhere to hide from the rain. She got up and started walking toward the stream, hoping she would get lucky and get a fish for dinner. She was walking among the trees when she saw a backpack sitting against a tree, open with no other tributes in sight. She looked around, maybe it was a trap set by Cato. But, why would he do that? He seemed like the type to come and get his victim, instead of waiting for them to stumble along him. Whose ever that was? Star didn't care. She was starving. She walked up to where the backpack sat, and looked around for any sign of the three other remaining tributes. She shrugged and looked inside the pack, finding goat cheese and apples. She just wanted to grab all of that and run, but then the person would notice and probably come looking for her. She looked over her shoulder, thinking she heard something. She reached in the pack and pulled a piece of the cheese. She pulled her hand out about to eat the cheese when she noticed the berries. _Something else to go with the cheese. _She thought, eagerly. She grabbed a handful, not caring whether the person would catch her or not. She looked over toward the stream, hearing someone coming toward her. She ran in the other direction. When she stopped, she looked at the cheese and berries in her hand. She plopped the cheese onto her tongue, swallowing it almost immediately. She looked at the berries, and plopped all of them on to her tongue, swallowing those as well. She heard a bird call and someone yelling. She shrugged; it was probably the star-crossed lovers from District 12. She leaned against a tree, suddenly feeling faint. She put a hand to her forehead, while the trees bended every which way. _Did I get stung by a tracker jacker? No, I would've felt the sting. _She thought. She slid down the truck, feeling her eyes start to shut. Her arms felt numb and her legs wouldn't move. She tried to breathe but her throat felt closed up. She saw polka-dots cloud her vision. She put her head against the tree trunk, seeing her sister, Valentine. She looked up into the sky, the blueness of it the last thing before her eyes shut and her body fell against the tree.


	16. Exer, District 4

**(a/n When I write these, it takes a very special character to make me sad about writing that person's specific end. Exer was one of those people. I felt this pang of sadness when I was writing about his sister and yet I had to write his death. Anyway, enjoy!)**

**Exer, District 4**

He looked out at all the weapons set carefully around the Cornucopia. He smiled victoriously. He was going to come out on top, win the 74th Hunger Games._For Nelly. _He thought. His little sister was 10 and still had the bounce in her step. Exer wasn't like your usual Career. He wasn't vicious, or bloodthirsty. He thinks it's wrong to kill innocent children for the entertainment of the Capitol. But, if he had to kill to see his sister again, than he would. Heremembered how tightly she had held his hand before he left, how she looked like she was about to cry, but was strong enough and didn't. He sighed thinking of her big brown eyes shedding tears that shouldn't be there. He breathed out, thinking about how happy his sister will be when she sees him come out of the Capitol train and into District 4. District 4, wow did he miss it. He missed the salty sea smell in the air as soon as you walked off the train. He missed the calm, but very there wind when he was on the sand. He particularly missed his bedroom where you could smell the salty sea through his window. He heard the gong sound and ran off of his tribute platform. He ran, like the rest of the Careers, into the thick of the battle. He picked up a sword, seeking out a victim. He spotted the guy from District 6, just grabbing a sword. He charged at him, swinging his sword. District 6 clearly was caught off guard. He saw determination in District 6's eyes as he swung back at him. Exer easily moved out of the way. He's trained for a moment just like this. He saw his sword dig into District 6's arm, seeing the pain reflect on his face. District 6 glared at Exer before pushing his sword into Exer's heart. The pain was unbearable, but was worse is that he had never trained for a moment like that.


	17. Fitch, District 3

**(a/n Whenever I thought of his death, I called it like 'Vampire-diaried' Why? Because Damon (Ian Somerhalder) like snaps someones' neck like that. And, I personally think he should and could play Cato, so that's why I call it that. Poor Fitch. Enjoy! District 6 girl next.)**

**Fitch, District 3**

The Careers heard the blast and immediately turned around. Fitch flinched, scared to turn around, let alone go back to the site of their camp to see what survived the explosion. He heard Cato curse under his breath and started running back toward their campsite. They had been tricked. By who, that was the question playing over in Fitch's head. He saw Marvel and Clove share an uneasy look before running after Cato. Fitch debated to follow them, but he decided against not following them. Clove and Cato would probably think about it when they noticed he wasn't there and have even more reason to kill him. He breathed out a shaky breathe and followed after the Careers. The intruder would be dead no question about it. When they all arrived to the camp site, Fitch watches as Cato slows walks toward the wreckage. "Wait! Some of the bombs might not have been triggered!" He screamed, picking up as many rocks as he could and throwing them toward their now black supply. "Are you done yet?" Clove asks, crossing her arms over in her chest and impatiently tapping her foot. "You can never be too sure," He breathed out. Once it's clear that nothing will explode, Cato explodes. He collapses to the ground, pounding it with his fists and pulling out his hair in large clumps. He stands up and kicks, well anything. Fitch is standing still, just focusing on his breathing, which is unnervingly calm. He knew this was going to happen eventually. He didn't belong with the Careers. He watches as Clove and Marvel tried, but failed, finding things to use in the wreckage. Fitch's head goes from left to right. _I could run right now. And, none of them would notice. _He turns on his heel and begins to run, but Cato's faster, grabbing him by the neck. _Oh no. _Cato's muscle's flex and he jerks Fitch's neck to one side, hearing the very loud crack of his neck and let's the body drop to the floor.


	18. Rocket, District 6

**(a/n I've noticed when I write about the girls who died in the bloodbath, they talk about their older sister, or little brother or little sister. I don't think I've wrote one with an older brother, who is annoying but yet still caring. So, Titan comes in. Rocket's older brother. Enjoy!)**

**Rocket, District 6**

She breathed out, pushing a piece of brown hair behind her ear. She let her mind wander to District 6. Sure, it wasn't the greatest District in the world but it was still here home. She felt the longing of being with her older brother. She never thought in a million years that she would miss him. She missed the arm wrestling matches that she would loose, the moments when he would give her a one-arm hug when she got home from school, the stupid arguments they would have when she was little. She never thought she'd miss any of the annoying stuff her brother did. But, that's who her brother was. She remembered when he was nice and took care of her, which he still did. The only thing he couldn't save her from was the reaping. She missed his blonde hair and brown eyes. She missed his warm embraces. She sighed. She heard the gong ring out. _This is for Titan. _She ran into the thick of things, trying not to focus on anyone else, but herself. She felt a pain in her right arm. She stopped running and saw Clove, another knife in her hand. Clove threw the one in her hand. Rocket pulled the knife out of her arm and threw it back at her. She missed, but Clove didn't.


	19. Glimmer, District 1

**(a/n This one like Marvel's was very easy to write. District 7 next! Enjoy!)**

**Glimmer, District 1**

She woke up to Aqua screaming. Why was she screaming? That's when Glimmer heard the buzzing. She jumped up and saw as the rest of the Careers and Peeta were awake and terrified. "To the lake!" She heard Clove scream out, seeing Cato and Peeta follow Clove's disappearing form. Glimmer screamed, feeling a pain in her shoulder. She looked around her and saw the tracker jackers closing in. She swatted and swatted, it having no effect. She started running toward where she thought was the lake. She saw a figure lying on the ground. Who was it? She felt another tracker jacker sting her. She looked down, seeing herself puffy and red. She screamed out a horrified scream. Glimmer was never used to not being beautiful. She screamed again, when more and more tracker jackers stung her. She fell to the ground, screaming out of pain and agony, wanting desperately that the tracker jackers would just leave so she could die in peace. She felt the last one sting her, and she laid there, twitching. She breathed in and out shallowly, feeling her heart speed up. Was her heartbeat supposed to be that fast? She twitched one last time, before seeing blotches of red cloud her vision.


	20. Peyton, District 7

**(a/n Two more until this story is done! Clove is next! Enjoy!)**

**Peyton, District 7**

He ran a hand through his brown locks, breathing out a shaky breath. Why him? It could've been anyone else but it was him. He was unfortunate, and was reaped. He closed his eyes, visioning the trees in District 7 that surrounded his house. The way his mother would shake him to get him up for school, the way his little brothers voice traveled through the house when he yelled that he was home, the first time his little sister talked about a boy, the way her cheeks turned pink. He missed them. He opened his eyes, locking his gaze on his district partner, September. The only reason he agreed to help her is because he's had a crush on her forever. She made his heart melt. He hoped she would make it longer than him. He heard the gong ring out and made a run for the Cornucopia. He could just hear his mentor cursing him out. He grabbed a backpack full of supplies, when he felt a sharp pain in his back, where his heart was. He fell to the ground, seeing September running toward him. He blinked his eyes closed, thinking of his little brother.


	21. Clove, District 2

**(a/n Clove, one of the best girl characters (other than Katniss and Foxface of course) in the Hunger Games. This one was one of my favorites to write (other than the bloodbaths) I noticed that both District 2 people had (in my opinion) have more detail (other than Cinnamon's). Well, Thresh is next! Enjoy!)**

**Clove, District 2**

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" Clove asked, a small smirk forming on her lips. She had fire girl in her clutches and wasn't about to let this moment slip through her fingers. Katniss glares at Clove. "He's out there now. Hunting Cato," She comments. Than screams at the top of her lungs. "Peeta!" Clove jams her fist into Katniss's wind pipe, very efficiently cutting of her voice. Clove looks over her right shoulder than her left looking for any sign of Lover Boy in the forest. She sees no one, figuring his dying. Clove turns toward Katniss and smirks down at Katniss. "Liar," She says, her smirk growing bigger. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." Clove opens her jacket, looking through her assortment of knifes, trying to find the perfect blade to kill fire girl with. Clove carefully grabs an almost dainty looking blade, with a cruel, curved blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Clove again smirked down at Katniss. Katniss struggles under her, trying to move the heavy Career at least so she can push her off. Clove forces her Katniss down a little more. "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, than you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?" Clove wipes away the blood flowing from the cut Clove's knife gave her and turns Katniss' head side to side, to see where she's going to start cutting into her flesh. Katniss attempts to bite her, but Clove grabs the top of her head, forcing her down. "I think . . ." Clove almost purrs. "I think we'll start with your mouth." Clove runs her knife along Katniss' lips, almost teasingly. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Katniss spits a wad of salvia and blood onto Clove's face. Clove's face becomes flushed with rage. "All right then. Let's get started." Clove's knife just knick Katniss' lip a little, before a force grabs Clove off of Katniss. Katniss pushes herself up on her elbows to see Clove hanging in Thresh's arms, like a rag doll. Thresh then flips Clove around before throwing her onto the ground. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Clove is for the first time since the Games started, truly scared for her life. Clove starts to scatter backwards on all fours, she's too shocked to even call Cato's name. "No! No, it wasn't me!" "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" For some reason, Clove can't place; Thresh's face shows a new wave of anger. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" "No! No, I -" Clove then notices the stone in Thresh's hand. It looks about the size of a loaf of bread, and she loses it. "Cato!" She screeches. "Cato!" "Clove!" _He's too far away, there's no way he'll get to me in time. _Before Clove has time to react, Thresh brings the stone down onto Clove's temple, creating a huge dent. Clove lies down on the ground, moaning, trying her hardest to breathe. Her vision starts to become incredibly blurry, she blinks but it keeps happening. She moans again, the pain becoming unbearable. She just barely make out what Thresh is saying to Katniss and what Katniss is saying, trying to save her own life. Clove moans again. "Clove!" Cato screams out, closer to his District partner now. He kneels down next to her and grabs her hand, begging her to stay with him. But, Cato's smart. He knows no matter how much he begs Clove is a goner. She's not going to make it. Clove looks up at Cato, as she sees his eyes flicker to where Thresh ran off to. Hatred is the only emotion in Cato's eyes at that moment. Cato squeezed Clove's hand, whispering, "Don't worry, Clove. Your death will not go unavenged." Clove sees Cato look at her and feels his lips on her cheek, while everything just starts to slip away.


	22. Thresh, District 11

**(a/n Thresh is one of my favorite guy characters (apart from Peeta and Finnick) I just pictured Thresh dieing with dignity, fighting out until he was finally overpowered. Enjoy!)**

**Thresh, District 11**

Rain. That's the brilliant idea the Gamemakers came up with to drive the rest of them together. There were five people left. The District 12 tributes, the red head from District 5, Star, himself and Cato. He knew Cato was due any day now. He saw it coming. After killing his district partner, even when they had changed the rules. Cato was hunting him. Thresh wasn't scared, he wasn't even worried. He sat in his hiding spot, trying to keep dry as best as he can. His thoughts can't help but wonder to when he save fire girl. _"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And I sang her to sleep." He could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. "To sleep?" He asks, getting her attention once more. "To death. I sang until she died." He felt a wave of gratitude wash over him. She had tried to save Rue, but was with her until her very last breath. "Your district . . . they sent me bread." Her hand reaches up, to wipe her nose. "Do it fast, okay, Thresh?" He lowers the rock and points it at her, almost accusingly. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?" Fire girl nods. She looks to where Cato has just yelled out a painful, "Clove!" Thresh looks at her again. "You better run now, Fire Girl."_ He didn't know how Cato intended to kill him after that, nor did he want to know. He sighed and froze, hearing something move along the grains. He stood, taking a fighting position. He knew it wasn't fire girl, she knew better than to turn on him, it wasn't the boy either, he was still injured. Thresh's head went toward the place of the noise, hearing it again. He knew it was District 5 either, it had to be Cato. He had finally found Thresh and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The grain moved, Thresh seeing a wet and angry Cato. He has his spear in his hand, giving Thresh a death glare. Thresh doesn't have a single emotions crossing his features, he stands tall, prepared to go down with a fight. Cato smirks at Thresh before lunging at him. Thresh blocks his face and upped chest when the first punch lands. Cato punches again and again, never wearing out. Thresh keeps dodging his throws, able to push Cato back a couple times. Cato then grabs his spear when Thresh drops his guard. He forces the spear in Thresh's stomach. Thresh grabs the spear, and groans, dropping to the ground. The blurry figure that must be Cato with a sad, unhinged look on his rain soaked face, the last thing Thresh's brown eyes sees.


	23. Final Cannon

**Final Cannon**

Twenty-two dead, with more to come. Each having lives, each having struggles, each having heartbreak, each having pain. Each death different but still taking a toll on the people. Each tribute having families they all cared so deeply about, some even having someone who they deeply cared about. Each death gruesome, deadly but not entertaining. Not to the Districts but to the Capitol. These twenty-two deaths will not go unnoticed; someone is bound to start a spark that will fuel the flames of the uprising. Each person different and sincere in their own way, all taking the persecution that the Capitol forces upon each unlucky girl and boy each year. Their deaths will never go unnoticed, these tributes will not be ignored, and they will have not died in vain.


End file.
